Timido
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (BridgettexFelix) Digan lo que digan Felix Agreste ¡No era timido!...bueno, no tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Extraño dolor.

Félix sonrió nervioso de al ver a ésa mujer con su ropa algo rasgada, despeinada y con su rostro rojo de la furia acercarse a él.

-¡Dígale a su padre que renunció y que no vuelva a llamar a nuestra agencia!

La mujer que su padre contrató para que ayudé a su hijo en sus estudios se fue y el chico miró a la causante de ése lió con enojó mientras ella le sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Ahora podemos estar juntos.

Bridgette se acercó para abrazarlo pero Félix la detuvo con claro enojó.

-¿Qué pasa mí vida?

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero y ojos de cachorrito sabiendo que eso nunca fallaba con su amado.

El rubio suspiro derrotado mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mandar a la chica a freír espárragos.

-Mí padre está de peor humor que de costumbre ¡Y todo por que tú te peleas con todas las profesoras particulares que él contrata!

La chica saltó sobre él y lo abrazo.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas.

Félix la empujó molesto haciendo que ella caiga al suelo sentada y lagrimeara un poco por el dolor.

Él se preocupó un poco por su acosadora pero ella se puso de pié y se fue sin decir nada.

-La regaste.

Nino que había visto todo se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Éso es lo mejor, ya van 8 señoras que renuncian por sus celos y éso que aún no somos novios.

-¿Aún?

Félix se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se fue mientras su amigo se reía de él. .

.  
Una semana pasó y Bridgette no le dirigía ni la mirada.

Dos semanas, él se tragó su orgullo y la saludó pero ella lo ignoro.

Tres semanas y él se le acercó molesto.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, lo siento, no debí empujarte pero por lo que más quieras háblame, sonrieme dulcemente, se una acosadora, pero ya no me ignores que siento algo extraño en mí pecho que me destroza y me desespera por no tenerte cerca de mí!

Félix terminó de gritar con su rostro totalmente rojo, Bridgette lo miró con sorpresa pero al instante volteó su cara molesta.

-Que extraño que está éste día, me pareció oír un ruido molesto.

La chica se fue y el rubio cayó de rodillas mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Si así lo quieres, entonces esta bien, no necesito que una linda chica me siga todo el día, es más, tengo a cientos de chicas tras de mí y perder a la más irritante y hermosa no me hace nada!

El chico se fue molesto y con sus ojos lagrimosos sin notar que la chica lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adoro el manga de Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji, al igual que Kyoya, Félix no puede estar sin su chica lobo.

Se fue dando saltitos con alegría mientras pensaba que era momento de perdonar a su amado y agradecer a Alya por mostrarle ésa serie.  
.

.  
Gabriel se acercó a su hijo con una ceja levantada al verlo tapado con una cobija, mirando Titanic y comiendo un helado de 3 kilos él solo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Esto... ¿Estás bien?

El chico miró a su padre con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¡No, no estoy bien por que Leonardo acaba de morir! ¿¡Por qué la vida es tan injusta?!

Volvió a comer de su helado mientras ponía la película desde el inicio por novena vez en el día.

El hombre suspiro y se fue a su oficina dejando a su hijo muy dolido.

-No entiendo a los humanos, cuando ella te seguía tú la corrias y ahora que te ignora tú la buscas ¿a poco los humanos machos también tienen sus días?

El kwami miró a su portador con confucion por un rato y luego le sonrió.

-Eres tan tímido ¿verdad?

El chico lo ignoro y continuó comiendo su helado ya que sabía que ¡Él no era tímido!

Plagg se fue a buscar su tan amado queso mientras Félix se negaba una y otra vez que le dolía ser ignorado por su no novia.

-No se que sea éste extraño dolor, pero todo es culpa de Bridgette.

Próximo objetivo para Félix Agreste. Conseguir el perdón de su no novia.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

La primer historia de más de un capítulo de Bridgette y Félix que hago. Serán cortos pero para un inicio puede que quedé bien.

Espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima... 


	2. Chapter 2

Es tan tímido

Bridgette caminaba hacia el salón de clases con alegría mientras que todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado corrían la mirada con miedo.

-Buenos días, Alya y Nino.

Los morenos miraron a la chica de las coletas y retrocedieron algo asustados.

-A...amigo, para con ésa mirada que me asustas.

Bridgette se volteó y vio como Félix estaba detrás de ella con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual y con un aura algo oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

El rubio miró a la chica y se sonrojo un poco.

-No te estoy siguiendo, es solo que ambos vamos al mismo lugar.

Ella sonrió de costado y siguió su caminó con el rubio a unos pasos atrás de ella y mirando con amenaza a todos los chicos que osaban mirar a Bridgette.

La chica pasó por una puerta y él sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y pasó con ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces pervertido?!

El chico se sonrojo y salió afuera del baño de mujeres mientras algunas seguían gritándole.

-¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y terminas con tú dolor?

Nino y Alya se acercaron pero él los ignoró con su rostro aún rojo por la escena anterior. .

.  
Luego de terminar las clases y espantar, amenazar e inclusive golpear a los chicos que se acercaban a SU chica la siguió hasta el parque donde ella se sentó bajo un árbol a comer unos sándwiches que tenía.

-¿Por cuánto más vas a seguirme?

Félix la miró de costado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya te lo dige, es pura casualidad.

La chica negó con una sonrisa y se puso a comer tranquilamente juntó a su tsundere amigo.

El clima de ése día era tranquilo, hacia un poco de calor pero era fácil de ignorar, los niños jugaban por los alrededores y...

"¡Ggggrrr!"

Un fuerte ruido a tripas llamó la atención de Bridgette que miró a un muy sonrojado Félix que intentaba disimular como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Quieres uno?

Extendido un sándwich con una sonrisa pero el chico miró hacía otro lado.

-Ni que tuviese hambre.

Nuevamente el ruido de su panza se oyó, la chica rió, le volvió a extender el sándwich y él lo agarro con sus ojos cerrados.

-Lo comeré únicamente por que insistes.

Ambos se pusieron a comer en silencio mientras una que otra chica que pasaba y miraban a Bridgette con celos por estar con el modelo.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímido?

La chica soltó éso repentinamente haciendo que el chico casi se atragante.

-Y...yo no soy tímido, solo soy reservado.

Bridgette sonrió con dulzura y se puso de pié.

-Muy bien chico malo, hagamos un juego.

Félix la miró con algo de interés para que prosiga.

-Si tú me ganas haré lo que tú quieras.

El chico se puso de pié para verla a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Qué juego exactamente?

Ella amplió su sonrisa y le dio la espalda.

-Últimamente leí varios mangas por recomendación de Alya y este juego está sacado de uno de ellos.

Volvió a mirar al chico él cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Si yo logró que entiendas y aceptes tus sentimos seré la ganadora.

Félix rasco su cabeza confundido y extendió su mano para aceptar el juego.

-¿Tú que quieres si me ganas?

Bridgette estrecho su mano con una sonrisa y le contestó.

-Si yo te gano, tú te encargaras de poner un anillo en el dedo anular de mí mano izquierda como premió.

Él miró esa sonrisa que le dedicaba con confusión pero decidido a ganar a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

El acosado se convirtió en acosador.

¿Alguien sabé de que manga está inspirada ésa escena ó solamente yo lo sé?

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Chapter 3

Comenzando a creer.

Félix se acercó a Bridgette sudando del nerviosismo que tenía.

-T...g...j...a...c...m?

La chica parpadeo confundida y miró a los morenos que grababan la escena con orgullo.

-¿Alguien sabe qué fue lo que dijo?

Nino se acercó y el rubio se escondió detrás de él mientras este hablaba con la chica.

-Mí tímido amigo acaba de preguntarte si ¿te gustaría jurar amor con él?

A Bridgette casi le da un paró cardíaco y Félix le dio un golpe a su amigo por ser mal traductor.

-¡Yo le pregunté ¿si le gustaria jugar algo conmigo? No que juremos amor!

Se dio cuenta de lo que gritó, se sonrojo avergonzado y salió corriendo ya que todos los que estaban en la biblioteca lo miraron con enojó y burla por el ruido.

-Mejor lo alcanzó, nos vemos luego.

La chica fue tras su amado dando saltitos mientras Alya miraba el video con alegría y Nino se limpiaba un par de lágrimas al ver que su amigo por fin iba abriendo los ojos.  
.

.  
Luego de perseguir a su amigo por 2 horas y calmarlo un poco iban caminando por el parque, él sonrojado y con la mirada hacia un costado y ella alegré y mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que ¿a qué quieres jugar?

-N...no lo se, tú decide.

Bridgette suspiró cansada y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Juguemos a las escondidas.

Él le dio una mirada más sería de lo usual.

-No haré tal cosa, no somos niños.

Antes de que alguien más diga algo un par de niños de unos 7 años se acercaron a ellos y rodearon a la chica.

-¡Bridgette!

Uno tomo su mano y Félix levantó una ceja.

-¡Juega con nosotros!

Otro tomo su otra mano y Félix fruncio su seño.

-Te vas a diver...

Antes de que el tercero hablase Félix se metió en el medió y miró a los niños con enojó.

-Escuchenme niñitos, Bridgette prometió jugar CONMIGO ¿entendieron?

La chica se paró con fuerza para no caerse ya que los niños la tomaron de un brazo y Félix del otro y ahora peleaban por ella.

-Oye Félix ¿qué te parece si juego contigo luego?

El chico la soltó y se tocó su pecho mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-O... okay.

Se dio medía vuelta y se fue corriendo mientras Bridgette era arrastrada por los niños.  
.

.  
Luego de una hora Bridgette buscó a Félix el cual estaba escondido tras un árbol y se fueron a la casa de ella a jugar videojuegos.

-Que calor, debo tomar un baño antes, ésos niños me agotaron.

Pasaron adentro de la casa y el rubio la miró con seriedad.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

La chica parpadeo confundida pero luego sonrió despreocupada.

-Se fueron por unos días a Hawai a pasar su luna de miel y como no quiero atrasarme en la escuela decidí quedarme.

Bridgette pasó a su habitación y Félix quedó de piedra mientras ella le hacia una señal con su mano para que pasé.

-No tengas vergüenza, pasa que no muerdo tan fuerte.

Con un sonrojo pasó al dormitorio y se sentó en una silla mientras comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo que tenía.

-Me voy a dar un baño, no espies.

Le guiñeo un ojo y se fue dejándolo sólo.

Él miró la puerta por la cual ella había salido con lujuria.

"Hazlo, nadie te va a ver"

No supo que era ésa vos con claridad, su conciencia tal vez.

"Un chico y una chica SÓLOS ¿qué puede suceder?"

Nuevamente oyó ésa vos y se puso de pié.

"¡Así se hace! Demuestra quien es el mejor"

Extendido sus dos manos hacia los costados y tomó mucho aire.

"¡Está noche tú virginidad se acabará!"

-¡Ya!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dentro una Bridgette con su cabello suelto, húmeda y con una toalla sobre su hombro.

-Lamentó la demo...ra ¿Qué te pasó?

Se acercó preocupada al chico que tenía la marca de sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Sólo digamos que me decise de una plaga.

Ella no entiendo a que se refería pero decidió no seguir con el tema mientras que afuera, en el balcón Plagg miraba por la ventana con ojitos llorosos por que lo sacaron como pelota de fútbol por su travesura.

Luego de secarse el cabello bien y hacerse sus habituales coletas Bridgette miraba a su compañero con preocupación ya que desde que volvió del baño a estado con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos cerrados.

-Traeré algo para comer ya regresó.

Se dirigió a la cocina y el chico abrió sus ojos para verla salir.

-Calmate Félix, sólo piensa en Ladybug y todo estará bien.

Miró hacia la cama de la chica y se sonrojo.

-Y no huelas su almohada, no eres un pervertido.

Su rostro comenzó a sudar y se acercaba inconscientemente hacia la cama.

-Ya volví.

Bridgette regresó con aperitivos y se encontró con Félix recostado en el suelo y ¿haciendo yoga?

-Esto... ¿qué haces?

Se acercó al rubio aguantandose la risa y él la miró mientras levantaba una pierna al aire.

-Hago yoga, ya que soy modelo tengo que hacer un programa estricto de ejercicios y el yoga es una buena elección para mi gustó.

El teléfono de abajo sonó dejando nuevamente al chico sólo pero ahora estaba acostado boca bajo y golpeando el suelo con su mano por haber tenido que pasar algo tan humillante.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que soy algo tímido y un idiota de primera.

Acepto la cruel realidad esperando que ésa tardé terminé pronto por que definitivamente quería llegar a su casa y llorar bajó el agua del baño por todo lo que estaba haciendo por Bridgette...

-¿Por qué de repente me interesa Bridgette y tengo pensamientos tan raros?

Y la duda más tonta que pudo haber tenido a surgido.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Me disculpo por humillar al pobre de Félix y hacer que saquen a Plagg como una pelota de fútbol.

Los que dijeron que el manga del capitulo anterior era Last Game ¡Felicitaciones! Adivinaron.

¿De qué manga de comedia y romance está basado gran parte de este capítulo? A ver si lo descubren. Es uno de los que más me hizo y hace reír por ver al protagonista como un idiota por no enterarse de lo que pasa y la protagonista luchando por algo que él se niega a aceptar. Enserio, Adrien y Félix parecen expertos comparado con el protagonista de ése manga ya que al inicio él no la ve ni como una chica aunque los celos se ven cuando alguien habla de ella estando él presenté.

Avisó que todas mis actualizaciones ahora serán los fines de semanas, muy pocas veces entré semana.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
